I'm So Sick
by Failure Turtle
Summary: After all, he's the one that gave her the nickname of Trashley. Shannon centric one shot. ShannonxAshleyxEdge


**A/N: This was by request, and a rather…**_**different**_** request. No OCs! THANK YOU!**

**Lyrics by Flyleaf.**

**Okay, so I really don't **_**hate**_** Ashley as much as other people do on here. I don't call her Trashley or anything because, seriously, there are worse Divas on the roster (like Eve and Kelly Kelly).**

"She's too tall for you."

"She's too pretty for you."

"You guys don't mesh well."

"She's a Playboy cover girl. You run a tattoo parlor. That will never happen, dude."

"I can't believe you, Shan. She's my ex-girlfriend."

Yeah, I've heard them all…All of the reasons that I can't be with you, Ashley.

You use me. And yet I keep letting you crawl back for more.

I wish you knew.

_I will break into your thoughts  
__With what's written on my heart  
__I will break, break_

You're a selfish whore. You really are. Yet I love you with every fiber of my being. Why? I have no idea.

You asked me if you should pose for Playboy. I told you not to. You said you valued my opinion.

You did it anyways.

You wanted even _more_ people to see you naked? Nice, Ashley. Really nice.

And you get upset when people call you a whore…

_I'm so sick, infected with  
__Where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss, selfishness  
__I'm so sick  
__I'm so sick_

So why do I keep letting you do this to me?

I can't answer that. Can you?

Of course, you ended up falling for the worst guy to ever fall for: Adam fucking Copeland.

Didn't you learn from Matt's little problems?

It's worse since you even dated him in the first place.

Didn't you care about him, Ashley? Obviously not.

I mean, I understood that we weren't official or anything, but I thought that we had _something_ going on.

I hope you know that Adam never cared about you like you cared about him. But then again, I think he was just another conquest for you, and you were hiding behind false emotions to fool yourself.

Once a dumb blonde, always a dumb blonde. Pink and black highlights won't change that.

I'm beginning to think that you don't care about anything except yourself and your implants.

Just so you know, I laughed when they popped.

I just don't even want to hear you speak anymore.

_If you want more of this  
__We can push out, sell out, die out  
__So you'll shut up and stay sleeping  
__With my screaming in your itching ears_

I never should have told Matt about us. Then again, there never really was an "us" to begin with. It was pretty much just shameless sex for you and an undying obsession for me.

He was so pissed off when I told him.

He's my best friend. I thought he'd understand.

Nope.

You're just another stupid bitch that fucks with good friendships.

They should feed you to the dogs.

Then again, taking a look at you, they wouldn't have much to eat.

And I don't think that implants are edible.

_I'm so sick, infected with  
__Where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss, selfishness  
__I'm so sick  
__I'm so sick_

I hope you're happy.

I want to yell and scream at you. I want to take you down a peg or ninety-three. But I won't. I can't. I wouldn't dare.

I don't want you to hate me.

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
__You're heeding to it now  
__Hear it, I'm screaming it  
__You tremble at this sound_

Damnit, Ashley!

You're the one that always comes crawling to me for this sort of thing.

When Paul and Brian were upset with you for doing a shitty valet job, you'd come running to me to comfort you.

Guess what? I refuse to do it anymore.

You invade me like a disease, and I can't help it. You're just so damn beautiful.

Every rose has its thorn, right?

_You sink into my clothes  
__This invasion makes me feel  
__Worthless, hopeless, sick_

I'm not going to call you a poser. Why should I? Regardless, you still make me want to puke.

You'll just cry some more. That's all you do is cry, cry, cry.

Go back to your mother. She's probably the only one that cares about you.

Actually, she probably wanted to put you up for adoption but then felt bad about it. Figures.

I don't want you in my life anymore, but I can't go on without you.

You're a terrible disease.

_I'm so sick, infected with  
__Where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss, selfishness  
__I'm so, I'm so sick_

Remember when you cried after your shitty Wrestlemania match? Remember when you came crawling to me afterwards? Remember how you just kept crying and crying when everyone told you that it wasn't that bad?

Remember when you first heard them call you "Trashley?" Remember how I was the first one you came running to?

Ironic, isn't it?

I was the one who started that.

And you have yet to give me a reason why you shouldn't have that nickname.

_I'm so sick, infected with  
__Where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss, selfishness  
__I'm so  
__I'm so  
__I'm so sick  
__I'm so  
__I'm so  
__I'm so sick  
__I'm so sick_


End file.
